mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuya Izayoi/RicePigeon's first version
With knives in tow, Sakuya takes zoning to a new level. Each individual hit may be weak, but with multiple knives, this character can easily beat out other projectiles. This version is quite nimble as well, so don't let this combination take you off guard. ) |Image = File:SakuyaRP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot The 14th Doctor's Spy soundpack |Lablink = Sakuya Izayoi/RicePigeon's Version |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Sakuya Izayoi is technically a six-button character with the functionality of a standard three-button character, using the buttons for the vast majority of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward dashes when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers. One of Sakuya's mutually exclusive level 3 spellcard Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with "Sakuya's World" being a non-offensive Hyper that has a noticeable period of startup, but will completely immobilise all opponents and allies for a brief period of time so that the character can set up a highly damaging barrage of knives, and "Deflation World" being an attack that can only be blocked while the opponent is standing, having the potential to serve as a powerful combo finisher; while "Jill the Ripper" is not technically a level 3 Hyper, it can only be used while "Sakuya's World" is active, though its use will end the effects of said move. This version of Sakuya plays mostly as a fast offensive zoning character. Each of the individual attacks are on the weak side compared to most other characters, but have the advantage of hitting multiple times or allowing relative flexibility in combos. The + move, for example, leaving a frame advantage on both hit and block, so it can be used as a combo opener. The forward dash brings the character low to the ground, easily dodging most projectiles and high hitting attacks. Sakuya's pressure game, however, comes from the projectile specials; while each one is weak individually, she spawns multiples of them. This allows easy wins on projectile wars. Sakuya is not without flaws, however. The special has a long delay, leaving Sakuya vulnerable, so this move is best used when the opponent cannot react, such as during a knockdown. Also, because many of Sakuya's attacks deal multiple hits, damage scaling tends to rack up rather quickly, reducing the damage output of combos. Sakuya also lacks any proper reversal moves other than the Hyper, which requires meter. Sakuya does not have a custom A.I., so it uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. It rarely ever attacks, preferring to simply guard against the majority of oncoming attacks. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Knives hover intangibly in mid-air for about 2.5 seconds, until Sense of Thrown Edge is used again, or until Sakuya is hit Projectile positioning and spread vary with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Aerial versions: , | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Knives disappear if Sakuya is hit| | }} | }} | }}}} | and versions: version: | | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / during Sakuya's World| Only usable if "Sakuya's World" is selected prior to match Requires "Sakuya's World" timer to have at least 2 seconds remaining Ends "Sakuya's World"| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' or | Direction varies between and | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} / |Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Stops all movement of opponents and teammates for 7 seconds Can be cancelled into "Jill the Ripper" if at least 2 seconds remain Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal3.png|1,3 (Koakuma's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal4.png|1,4 (Hong Meiling's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal5.png|1,5 (Patchouli Knowledge's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal6.png|1,6 (Remilia Scarlet's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal7.png|1,7 ( 's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal8.png|1,8 (Hisui's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal9.png|1,9 (Kohaku's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal10.png|1,10 ( 's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal11.png|1,11 ( 's colors) |File:RPSakuyapal12.png|1,12 (Dio Brando's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' of your magic seems familiar. Did you happen to know an ordinary magician by any chance?|vs. Mima}} Videos Time Paradox Ghost Lead Poisoning? 409MUGEN - Las Vegas Stage Trivia *The animation sequence for "Deflation World" is a direct nod to Ultimecia's Time Compression EX Burst from Dissidia: Final Fantasy. *While "Jill the Ripper" is not a spellcard that Sakuya uses in the Touhou Project series, it fits the theme of Sakuya's association with attacks named or derived from the historical Jack the Ripper, such as Illusion Sign "Killing Doll" and Ambitious Jack, as well as a nod to the theory that Jack the Ripper was female, implying that Sakuya is, in fact, Jack the Ripper herself. *The internal coding for Illusory Sign "Killing Doll" and Wound Sign "Inscribed Red Soul" contains a piece of code that suggests that both attacks were originally meant to be used during the timestop effect of "Sakuya's World"; however, because these attacks cannot be used during the timestop effect, this piece of code is effectively unused. *Sakuya's voice is Jill Valentine from the Resident Evil series, using her English voice clips from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2013 }}